


the right thing

by Catheeso



Series: Dream SMP [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Execution, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hybrids, L’manberg, Manberg, Pogtopia, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, festival arc 2.0, good guy Dream, non villain Dream, not dream, spoiler: Quackity blows up Logstedshire, villain Tubbo, villain quackity, yall dont get endings :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: A series of events told from Dream’s perspective.(NOTE: does not follow canon)
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 273





	the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not the sequel to “the lava below”. (Although that fic might be getting a sequel soon, we’ll see). This is another AU because I like Dream and I want more good guy Dream content.
> 
> If you guys want, I’ll explain the AU in more detail sometime in the future. Characters might be a little OOC.

“Do you believe you’re doing the right thing, Dream?” Technoblade asked as they sat underneath a tree, the leaves providing shade from the blistering heat of the sun.

The air hummed with anticipation as everybody prepared for war. Not that it would be much of a war. After Dream left his side, Schlatt had no allies. Schlatt was completely alone and he knew it. Even when Dream had been protecting him, there had been a certain nervousness, a certain anger, like he knew that he was truly alone.

The self-proclaimed emperor of Manberg, all alone on his throne stained with blood and betrayal.

“That depends,” Dream replied, tracing the handle of his precious axe. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Helping Pogtopia.”

“Am I?”

Technoblade grinned at him, as sharp as the axe in his lap. A silent reminder of the soul sand and wither heads stored in a chest somewhere underground, a silent reminder of the TNT still buried under Manberg.

“Do you reckon they’ll keep the name?” Techno said instead. “Pogtopia. Doesn’t really roll off the tongue as L’Manberg did.”

“I never really liked L’Manberg,” Dream answered truthfully.

“I wonder why.”

Dream hummed, “me too.”

The piglin hybrid stood up and offered a hand. Dream eyed the hand before pushing himself up using the tree they were leaning against.

“I’ll see you in the final battle,” Technoblade nodded, dropping the hand. He didn’t look offended. Dream knew there wasn’t going to be a final battle. At least, there wasn’t _supposed_ to be. That’s what everyone thought.

But in the clearing with just the two of them, they both knew that there would, indeed, be a final battle and it would be bloody.

“There won’t be a winner,” Dream said aloud. Because there wouldn’t be. In the last battle, there would only be bloodshed, no winning or losing side.

“Maybe not. Isn’t the point, though, is it?”

It wasn’t.

“I’ll see you in the final battle,” Dream echoed, before turning and walking away, feeling watchful eyes on his back the entire time.

~~~

Dream narrowed his eyes as the anvil dropped onto Technoblade’s head. The retired man only survived thanks to a Totem of Undying he had snuck past the L’Manberg folks when dropping his armor and weapons.

As Punz caused a commotion (on Dream’s orders, of course), Dream grabbed Carl and slinked into a tunnel, seeing Techno follow. Perfect.

Techno raced through the narrow passageway carved out and through the final control room-

( _”It was never meant to be,” Eret had said to the people he betrayed. The family he had betrayed. Dream had, admittedly, felt a little guilty at the time but it was quickly replaced with excitement as he watched L’Manberg blow to pieces. Later on, those words would be repeated by Wilbur and Dream would have a split second of regret before the once-great nation was blown to bits by its own founder._ )

\- where Dream was waiting. The admin said nothing, doing his best to ignore the blackstone surrounding them, and shoved the horse’s reins into Technoblade’s hands and running out.

Faintly, he could hear Techno thank him. Faintly, he could hear Quackity say something. Faintly, he felt dread curl up in his stomach as Quackity definitely knew he had helped the war criminal.

He mentally apologized to George and Sapnap before meeting with Punz and walking away from the country.

~~~

The air smelled of smoke. It reminded him of L’Manberg after Wilbur blew it up, after he had blown it up.

Dream had immediately known something was wrong when he stepped out of the Nether portal. The whole world seemed to be holding its breath.

He turned and saw a tall tower made up of several different materials next to a very blown-up Logstedshire.

What the hell?

The ground was in ruins, black and smoky as he walked past. Glancing upwards, he felt his blood go cold.

On top of the tall, hastily-constructed tower, was a figure who looked suspiciously like Tommy. Was a figure who looked like they were about to fall off. Or step off.

( _”It’s not your time to die,” he told Tommy, a gentle hand on the younger’s shoulder. Dream ignored the tightness in his throat as he said it, the dull horror in his chest at the thought of Tommy stepping off._ )

Now, Dream rarely used his admin powers. It felt cheap and unnatural whenever he did. When he and his friends were goofing off on a different server, he didn’t care, but on this server, it just felt wrong. He had only used them once and that was to teleport George to him after the latter had gotten lost somewhere.

But panic gripped him tight as Tommy leaned forward slightly, ready to take the leap, and he quickly teleported the boy to him.

Tommy yelped as he suddenly appeared in front of Dream before going still.

“Dream?” he asked quietly, his eyes rimmed red like he had been crying. Or maybe it was the smoke. Dream couldn’t tell.

“What- what happened?” Dream asked, hands hovering above Tommy’s shoulders, unsure of what to do.

Tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes and suddenly the admin had a sobbing teen in his arms. Dream quickly returned the hug, still trying to figure out what happened.

“S-someone blew up Logstedshire,” Tommy cried. “There was a pressure plate and I-I stepped on it.”

Dream carefully lowered them so they were sitting on the ground and shushed Tommy comfortingly.

Someone blew up Logstedshire? Why? It’s not like Tommy had done anything to piss anyone off recently, Dream had made sure of it. And it’s not like anybody was visiting Tommy anyway.

( _Dream stayed even after Tommy left to go to bed. He stood on the beach, with a trident in his hands, watching the waves lap at his shoes. Where was everybody? Why hadn’t they come?_ )

He looked up at the crater where Logstedshire had been. He had, foolishly, thought that Tommy would be safe here. Evidently, he was wrong.

He had been planning to un-exile Tommy soon, but that would have to be put on hold.

“We need to leave,” Dream said. “Pack your things, I’m gonna take you somewhere safe.”

Tommy frowned, obviously confused, but nodded. Dream sighed.

It was time to cash in that favour from Techno.

~~~

L’Manberg was very upset that Phil was gone, but had informed him that the festival was still happening and that he was still the guest of honour. Which was a little weird, and also _very_ suspicious, but he couldn’t just lie and not go. He didn’t have an excuse to just stay home and hope for the best. Unfortunate, really.

Dream dutifully took off his armor and stored his weapons when he entered L’Manberg territory, joining the crowd around the rebuilt stadium. He chose to hang out near the back with the rest of the non-L’Manberg citizens.

“Seems awfully convenient that they decided to host a festival right after they failed to execute Techno,” Punz whispered to him, taking a careful sip of the potion they were all given. Dream snorted but didn’t reply.

“Are you going to pull anything?” Sam asked. The three of them were hovering away from everybody else. Or, more accurately, everybody was avoiding the three of them. Dream pretended to not be hurt by the absence of his best friends.

“It’s a festival of peace,” Dream said.

“Doesn’t feel too peaceful,” Punz replied.

“Reminds me of the last festival we had,” Sam agreed, his voice no more than a mutter. Dream didn’t even try and hold his wince. The last festival still felt sore, like a scar that never fully healed.

“Don’t be rude.” Dream clicked his tongue and walked away, feeling the tension in the air spike. Tubbo and Quackity were getting on stage. That was Dream’s cue.

He joined them on the wooden stage, noting the way Quackity stood off to the side, glaring at him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Quackity didn’t exactly like him.

“Welcome everybody!” Tubbo smiled. “I’m so glad you all could make it! Before I say anything, though, I would like to introduce our guest of honour: Dream! Want to say anything?”

That wasn’t planned, but he could bullshit a speech. Easy.

“I just want to say thank you to everybody who came,” Dream said as he stood next to a microphone. “I’ll admit, I’ve made some mistakes in the past, but today is a day of peace between our two countries, and also the people of other countries present as well. I can only hope that the friendship between L’Manberg and Dream SMP is long-lasting.”

He took a step back from the microphone as Tubbo took a step forward towards his. It was interesting that they put two microphones on stage.

“Thank you, Dream. I don’t really have anything else to add, so, without further ado, let the festival begin!”

Tubbo’s cheers fell flat as the entire festival went silent. Everybody recognized the last bit. Dream barely had time to process the words before he felt something sharp go through his stomach.

Oh.

Well.

He looked down and saw a sword sticking out of his stomach ( _Quackity’s sword, he should’ve expected this, he’s smarter than this-_ ).

He choked as the sword was pulled out and fell to his knees.

He could hear shouting, could hear screaming, could hear someone calling his name, but all he could feel was a hot fire in his stomach. All he could do was watch blankly as blood gushed out of the wound.

Dream didn’t even notice when the wooden floor turned to grass, when everything went abruptly silent. Dream didn’t even notice when he instinctively teleported away from the festival, away from the danger.

It’s not like he really cared where he died.

He fell forwards, flat onto the ground, shaking. Oh god, it hurt. Did Quackity’s sword have some sort of enchantment on it that made it excruciatingly painful? Tears pricked at his eyes.

The mighty Dream, brought down by some kid with a sword. The man many considered to be basically a god fell for a trick that had already been used once before.

He laughed as tears streamed down his face, as he tore his mask off so he could breathe better, as blood filled his throat and mouth. He laughed.

Everything faded out and it didn’t fade back in until he felt somebody try to move him. He whimpered as he felt hands pick him up and turn him around and-

Agony. That’s all he could register as hands pressed onto the wound. White, hot agony.

“Dream, stop thrashing!” a panicked voice demanded, cracking in the middle. Another pair of hands held him down.

They were familiar, the voices were familiar.

“Gods, Dream,” the person holding him down said. “Just, hold still, alright?”

It was hard to hold still when someone was putting pressure on his wound. Vaguely, he realized that they were trying to save him, but it was hard to think over the pain.

A new set of hands grabbed his chin - _how many people were here?_ \- and forced a liquid down his throat. It was oddly sweet.

 _Regeneration potion_ , a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

The pain subsided slightly and he cracked open his eyes to see a pair of goggles staring down at him.

“George?” he croaked. George laughed wetly.

The one putting pressure on his wound was Sapnap, Bad and Skeppy sitting next to him, an empty potion bottle in Bad’s hands.

Sam and Punz came crashing through only moments later, looking disheveled and panicked.

Sam and Punz made sense, but everyone else? Didn’t they hate him? Why were they helping him? Was this another trick? Dream tried to move but didn’t get very far before George was pinning him down again.

“Shhh,” George soothed, “just relax.”

“Why aren’t we moving him? We need to leave!” Punz hissed.

“We’re waiting,” Skeppy responded, resting a hand on Dream’s arm.

“On what?”

“On me.”

As soon as Dream heard Technoblade’s voice, he mercifully lost consciousness.

~~~

_”I’m always right,” Dream grinned, shoving Sapnap playfully._

_“Yeah, sure,” George said sarcastically, watching Dream and Sapnap wrestle on the ground. “Mature, too.”_

_The admin pushed his friend away and sat up. “Oh c’mon, you know me! I’m always doing the right thing!”_

_Sapnap let out a squawk and tackled Dream again. George laughed._


End file.
